


Her Fear of History's Repetition

by SoWrongButSoWrite (CinnaStarks)



Series: Inquisitor Izuna [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaStarks/pseuds/SoWrongButSoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you ever think we should just stop this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Fear of History's Repetition

"Do you ever think we should just stop this?” 

Cullen hears the muffled  _clunk,_ made familiar by lyrium withdrawal’s tendency to make his muscles spasm at the most inconvenient times,of a book being dropped onto his desk. In the top of his vision, he sees the edge of a familiar book cover;  _Tales of The Champion._

 _“_ Too late for that, I’m afraid.” He keeps his eyes on the tenth of twenty reports he needs to read by the end of the day. “Unless you would like to start a literature-fueled riot.”

A huff. “That is not what I’m talking about.” Izuna says, with an added “ _Even if I have read better.”_ under her breath. 

“Then what are you talking about?”

A sigh. “Us.” 

That single word brings her into view, the report long forgotten. She does not look at him, though. In fact, her eyes are flitting everywhere but his direction. Shoulders, usually pushed back by her ability to fake confidence even when fear is at the forefront of her mind, slump. “When I was reading about Anders and Hawke, I couldn’t help but see a little bit of us in the beginning of their relationship.” She says. “Accepting, willing to do anything to protect each other, a bit out of the ordinary, I just-” Eyes find his. Her jaw shakes with every word that forms between her lips. “If something that began so well can end up so hurt, so separated, then who is to say that-”

“It won’t.”

“You can’t know that for sure.” Anger tinges her nervousness. “You can’t simply predict that this world isn’t going to tear me away from you like it tore Hawke away from Anders.” 

“And you can?” It comes out harsher than he had intended, but she waves off his rushed attempt at an apology.

A breath. “No.” Izuna shakes her head. “But I wish I could at least know what happens to us in the future, good or bad.”

“I know this sounds foolish, coming from me, but try not to worry about it.” In the time it takes him to say that, he has left his desk and taken her into his arms. “Especially when the present seems to be going so well.”


End file.
